


A Good Morning

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Redwing, Dragon Rider Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Redwing, Happy Sam Wilson, Happy Steve Rogers, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: One morning on Sam, Steve and Redwing's adventure
Relationships: Redwing & Sam Wilson, Redwing & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Kudos: 6
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 6 - Fantasy AU.

Steve wakes up with a stretch and a bone popping yawn. Not wanting to open his eyes just yet he rolls over and buries his face into Redwing’s downy thigh. He runs his fingers through the soft down, enjoying the feel of the warm, silky fluff between his figures.

A deep rumbling purr starts from the large, fluffy wyvern. Redwing buts his head against Steve’s back. Steve open’s his eyes and reaches out to the creature.

Redwing lets out a series of rolling chirps and whistles.

“Shhh, you’ll wake Sam” he whispers, petting Redwing’s snout.

The wyvern huffs.

Beside him Sam shifts. “Already awake.”

Steve looks over at Sam where his was laid up against the side of the curled up wyvern. “Is that so?”

“Mhm” Sam mumbles.

“Well, alright then” Steve says with a grin. He picks himself up out of the makeshift nest Redwing made for them. “I suppose then we should start thinking about breakfast.”

It gets the exact response he was expecting and hoping for. At the mention of breakfast Redwing springs up and starts hopping around the camp excitedly, striating his wings. Sam lands with a light thud as his living pillow disappears from underneath him.

There is a moment before they both start laughing. Steve moves over to help Sam up of the floor.

“I guess we better get some breakfast than” Sam says with a grin. Redwing cries out excitedly.

“I’m not gonna complain” Steve says, pulling Sam close and kissing his cheek.

“Oh no, I know you won’t. You’re just as bad as him” His boyfriend says, gesturing at the wyvern. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat. Then we can get going. If we set off just before midsun then we should be at Hariah rock by sundown.”

“Sounds like a solid plan” Steve agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
